


Love Amidst Sorrow

by CrystalNavy



Series: Halls of Mandos [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: In the Halls of Mandos, four Elves remember a common variable between them.





	Love Amidst Sorrow

Three elf spirits were seated around a rock, listening to the fourth one, who was seated atop the rock itself.

"Luthien and Beren made it work." the only female between them said sadly "Why couldn't we?"

"Speak for yourself, woman!" another shade, who used to be Mablung of Doriath, cut in angrily "I watched him die, unable to prevent it! I, who loved him more than anyone else....."

"And what would your love have brought him?" the woman, who was Finduilas of Nargothrond while she was alive, said "At least I would have borne him children."

"Niniel fulfilled that purpose quite nicely, if I recall." Mablung said drily 

"And how did he feel when he found out that little piece of information?" Beleg said acridly "Oh right, he killed himself."

"My point stands." Mablung crossed his arms defiantly "I would have been a better partner to him than either Niniel or this little schemer."

"And I would have pleased him more than all three of you put together." Beleg said smugly "It was my company that he desired the most, after all."

"And what about me?" Nellas' shade glided in from one of the adjoining corridors "I spent a lot of time with him, and I kept watch over him even after his thoughts turned to other matters. By all accounts, I should be the one most deserving of him. And if it weren't for Morgoth's Curse, I would have been."

Mandos listened to them argue for a while, before facepalming.

"It's not every day that you see a bunch of dead Elves pining for an equally dead mortal." Vaire remarked, in an attempt to pacify her husband

Mandos groaned.


End file.
